The Dubious Adventures of Hot Dude
The dubious adventures of Hot Dude is a comic series originally launched with the pilot comic 'The Comic of Doom'. It has since been DVComics most successful publication. Etmology The name for the series came as a revelation to the author, especially the word 'dubious' which at the time, he never heard of and did not know it's significance. It is come to represent the type of humour found in the cartoon that is eccentric and witty because the humor is based on ridiculous situations, seriously poor judgement or bad luck. Seasononal Divisions The Dubious Adventures of Hot Dude are divided in seasons. Usually, this is represented in a year in the time span of the series. Some exceptions occur. Below is a list of the seasons thus far. *Season 1: Starts in the summer of 2004 when Vincent get's his powers, seperated from his family by the courts and begins his training and initation as Hot Dude. Ends on New Year's Eve, 2006 after Vincent goes to All Saints and begins fighting Fart Dude. The prequel to the season is summed up in a special entitled 'It's a Wonderful Life, Fart Dude' about Fart Dude's life prior to meeting Hot Dude and concluded with another special entitled 'The Flatulent Adventures of Fart Dude' about Fart Dude's Fart Cannon and Hot Dude's battle to destroy it. *Season 2: The season starts on January 1st 2007 as Vincent wraps his first semester and reconnects with his old friends, Simon and Fred on the internet. It continues on into the time when Vincent is expelled, when Fred Pilon becomes Cool Dude and when Simon becomes Timberwolf. By May, Vincent, Fred and Simon are in Sacred Heart and join Fart Dude for the first time to fight Rape Dude in his conquest. After the conquest, Fred starts dating Celeste Seguin-Tucker, Simon starts dating Rachel Adams, and Vincent starts dating Tanya Amasova. The season continues into grade 10 and concludes with the Christmas and New Year special. Unlike in season 1, the season does not end in an epic battle. The second half of the season highlights the 3 new romantic relationships admist Fart Dude advances. Kato even start dating the Pregnant Kanata Chick. *Season 3: The season starts on January 1st 2008. Fart Dude is displeased with his holiday as he 'did not get any'. Serge starts dating Destiny even though Dwezel is insecure about Vincent's, Simon and Serge's lucky streak. Because of this, Dwezel sends the trio of superheroes to Fiji to battle Rape Dude in his ponzi scheme, even though Dwezel is breaking cult rules by sending them. During the season, Tanya get's her car, and has it hijacked and souped-up by a convention defying Dwezel. Rachel get's her car as well when grade 11 starts. Even Fart Dude regains his beloved Fart Mobile after it's destruction in season 2. The prison break special occurs at the end of grade 10. The season ends after a brief holiday special and a battle between a union composed of Fart Dude and Rape Dude to accomplish their plan to destroy the sewage infrastructure in Ottawa. Fart Dude plans to spread uncleanliness and capture the city while Rape Dude wants to spread infectious diseases like Herpes and Aids. Meanwhile, Burban hopes to get a new job. The season is notable as it is the first time that Vincent and Tanya enter the realm of hell. *Season 4: The fourth season starts on Febuary 2nd, 2009. After the season 3 finale, Vincent was knocked badly to the point of falling into another coma. The season starts from his perspective as he wakes up from his slumber. Second semester starts in school as he wakes up. A new villain named Fly Man and his sidekick SuperFly attacked Ottawa at the end of the semester. The second half of the season covers the first part of grade 12. The season finale consist of Hot Dude being sent to Fart Dude's temple, (by Dwezel) and to challenge him to a duel over the christmas holidays. What he finds disturbs him as he finds Fart Dude indulges in one of his fetishes. Hot Dude realizes that battling Fart Dude completes him in a strange way so, the two team up to find Kato again after he disapears to spend the holidays with his girlfriend. The situation transforms into a stereotypical superhero showdown with himself as Hot Dude is forced to fight against his friends, Cool Dude and Timberwolf. *Season 5: Season five starts on January 1st 2010 after a brief new years day special. The season reaches a climax at the grade 12 graduation and the Prom Night special. The season ends immediately after the three couples become sexually active, the cool people at Sacred Heart all become infected with STD's and Fart Dude and Rape Dude regain their evil interests to dominate the world. *Season 6: Season 6 starts on June 25th right after Prom Night.